terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Lord
The Earth Lord 'is a War Mode Post-Sharpener boss in Terraria. The Earth Lord is a War Mode, eerie version of Moon Lord but more powerful and challenging!! He is more worse in Expert Mode!! He is summoned by completing the Earthen Disaster or by using Earthen Sigil. He has multiple attacks, which deal very high damage to the player. The Earth Lord also summons his minions, such as his eyes. Earth Lord has a similar Al as the Moon Lord, but faster, challenging, and powerful!! After the completion of the Earthen Disaster or the use of the Earthen Sigil, the message at the bottom-left corner will say "Impending death approaches..." and the player has 30 seconds to prepare before Earth Lord spawns. Instead of the screen turning completely black when Moon Lord is alive, The screen completely turns into a darkblue tint when Earth Lord is alive. If the player gets too far or teleports away from Earth Lord, Earth Lord will teleport and deal infinite damage to the player, similar to Wall of Flesh. with the death message at the bottom-left corner saying " tried to escape." When defeated, Earth Lord will drop special items, along with a legendary weapon. Appearance * Earth Lord behaves exactly like Moon Lord, but more challenging, powerful, and faster!! * He has 4 hands, 7 eyes, a mouth, and a heart (core). * He has multiple attacks like Moon Lord. * He has way more health than Moon Lord!! * Earth Lord has the same death animation as Moon Lord when he is completely defeated. Stats Health * 70000 ( in Expert Mode) (all of his hands) * 90000 ( in Expert Mode) (left and right head eye) * 100000 ( in Expert Mode) (middle head eye) * 125000 ( in Expert Mode) (mouth) * 650000 ( in Expert Mode) (core) * 1335000 ( in Expert Mode) (total) Damage *150 ( in Expert Mode) (True Earth Eye) *9999 ( in Expert Mode) (Earthen Deathray) *400 ( in Expert Mode) (Earthen Sphere) *150 ( in Expert Mode) (Earthen Eye) *300 ( in Expert Mode) (Earthen Bolt) *333 ( in Expert Mode) (Eye Phantom) *0 ( in Expert Mode) (Earth Leech Clot) *500 ( in Expert Mode) (Earth Laser) Defense *75 ( in Expert Mode) (left and right head eye) *80 ( in Expert Mode) (middle head eye) *50 ( in Expert Mode) (mouth) *100 ( in Expert Mode) (all of his hands) *150 ( in Expert Mode) (core) *455 ( in Expert Mode) (total) Drops * The Earth's Determination (at 25% chance) * Earth Digger (at 20% chance) * The Death Rose (at 50% chance) * Only o''ne of the following 9 items will drop: * Earthen Arcanum (at 6.66% chance) * Universe Tome (at 6.66% chance) * Boulder Tumble (at 6.66% chance) * Earthen Destruction (at 6.66% chance) * The Earth Spinner (at 6.66% chance) * Celestial Cannon (at 6.66% chance) * Stone Beater (at 6.66% chance) * Suspicious Earth Eye Staff (at 6.66% chance) * Crystalline Javelin (at 6.66% chance) * Treasure Bag (Earth Lord) (Expert Mode) ( ) * Portal Gun (at 100% chance) * 10-20 Omega Healing Potion(s) (at 100% chance) Behaviour Earth Lord is extremely challenging, even in Expert Mode!! He behaves exactly like Moon Lord, but faster, powerful, eerie, and more challenging!! While Earth Lord has the exact same Al as Moon Lord, He has the same characteristics as Moon Lord. Earth Lord has an additional attack, which is shooting lasers. When he is first spawned, all his eyes are open. After 1 second when he is first spawned, He closes them. The hand eyes take 6 seconds to open, the head eyes take 18 seconds to open. When the head eyes and the hand eyes open, the eyes shoot Earth Lasers. they deal 500 damage ( in Expert Mode). When the middle head eye opens, Earth Lord will shoot an Earthen Deathray that sweeps towards the ground (darkgreen version of Phantasmal Deathray shot by Moon Lord), dealing 9999 damage ( in Expert Mode). When the hand eye(s) and the head eye(s) are defeated, the hand(s) and the head becomes a thorny crevice and the eye(s) will come out. which is True Earth Eyes. The True Earth Eye(s) also shoots projectiles and summons minions (phantom versions of True Earth Eye(s). He also shoots a tentacle. The tentacle inflicts the Earth Bite debuff if touched. The Earth Bite debuff prevents the player from regenerating, lifesteal effects, and consumption of healing items. When the hand eyes and the head eyes are defeated, the mouth becomes vulnerable to all weapons. When the mouth is defeated, The core becomes finally vulnerable to all weapons. When the core is defeated, Earth Lord is entirely defeated. Earth Lord has the same death animation as Moon Lord. Achievement '''Slayer of the Earth Defeat Earth Lord, the apocalyptic, deathly, earthen father of Moon Lord. Trivia * Earth Lord resembles Moon Lord but has a dark colour and extra parts, much like Sun Lord. * Based on the dark colour and its extra parts, Earth Lord is the father of Moon Lord and Cthulhu. the son is Moon Lord and Cthulhu. while Earth Lord is stronger than Moon Lord, which is the son of Earth Lord. **That must be why Earth Lord is the father of the said sons. * The colours of Earth Lord represent: Green represents the grass/leaves of trees while brown represents the dirt/clay. **The said colours are a reference to the jungle. *Earth Lord has the same characteristics as Moon Lord, but stronger and harder!! Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:War Mode Monsters Category:War Mode Category:Community Ideas